Emperor Galtan Fights Things (Series)
A series about Emperor Galtan of the Live Chat Metaverse. Premise Seeking to prove himself and get the attention of the characters at the Rift Cafe, Emperor Galtan "defends" the place from random monsters and aliens that come there for whatever reason. Sometimes it does stray away and we go on a fantastically fantastic fantastical adventure. Episodes and Specials Episodes Saga 1: The Start of Something Great The first saga which tells the stories of the Emperor's starts with fighting evil. Arc 1: The Beginning of Everything The emperor declares war on all of evil and darkness while defending the Rift Cafe from it. *Episode 1: What Have We Got Ourselves Into... *Episode 2: Here's Chainsawmons! *Episode 3: Oh Hey An Actually Canon Monster *Episode 4: A Random Robot Who Fell From Space Time Is My Friend *Episode 5: I KILLED YOUR BROTHER< EVALGON *Episode 6: G.I.N.O *Episode 7: Get Yo Chains offa Me! *Episode 8: The Coffee Machine of Infinity *Episode 10: Learn Some Population Control *Episode 11: My New Man Servant *Episode 12: The Emperor Got Beat Up Instead of The BOD GAI *Episode 13: Payback Time Sucka, now give Me 20 Dollars! Arc 2: The Good, the Bad, and the Just Plain Out Strange Emperor Galtan and Robot go to the world known as Westoss to see the Gran Canyon only to get wrapped up in some good ol' fashioned cowboy shenanigans. Arc 3: Ultimate Troll Warfare One day, Emperor Galtan begins to get constantly trolled by Kit, a new comer to the cafe. This quickly divulges into a full on troll war between the two. Saga 2: Emperor Galtan Vs. Anime The second saga which tells of the Emperor's adventures in an section of the multiverse that follows corrupt anime logic. Arc 4: The Great Moe Purge V2 Young girls dressed as kaiju commonly fought by ultras begin to appear around the Multiverse. Emperor Galtan and Robot must find a new ally who's dealt with this before to help combat this new threat. Arc 5: Super Amazing Duel Battle Fight Scene of Epioness Awesome of Destiny! Emperor Galtan Vs. Mightor! After the defeat of Gijinka Queens, Emperor Galtan becomes lost in the multiverse, meanwhile he accidentally gets involved in one of the strangest, but most corrupt plots. Saga 3 The third wsaga which tells of more of the Emperor's random hijinks in defending the multiverse. Arc 6: Revenge of Flamin' Fred Flamin' Fred escapes from jail on Planet Westoss and seeking revenge, decides to gather his other Draco siblings to form their original combination. Arc 7: Something with the Parody Garrison because/ Something else with Cdr and another Meta character TBA Arc 8: Clown Mafia if I can get permission TBA Saga 4: Back From The Past The fourth saga which tells of the Emperor's new found longing to want to know his origins. Arc 9: You Getta A Time Out An Anathema entity with the ability to see the future views his own destruction during the final battle against Lord Ba Dao and so decides to travel through time to after the war. However his plans get mucked when Galtan gets involved. Arc 10: Robot Wars Robot's past finally catches up as his old friends and enemies reappear. Arc 11: Return to Planet Galagala After finding out the histories of his companions, Galtan longs to find out his own origin and so travels to Planet Galagala only to discover something unexpected. Saga 5: The Target The fifth saga which tells of the Emperor's adventure in dealing with a powerful organization which targets to destroy him. Arc 12: Fushini Kidnapped Fushini gets kidnapped by a mysterious organization for unknown reasons, and so the Emperor and Robot need to chase after them. Arc 13: The Royalty Destruction Foundation It gets discovered that a big secret organization known as the Royalty Destruction Foundation is after Galtan's head. Arc 14: You Died Emperor Galtan strangely awakens in the world of Necropolis and finds out he was poisoned from Titan Prince, Z. Arc 15: Prison Break Coming back into the living world, Galtan learns that after his death, Robot, Fushini, and Crib were all taken captive by the RDF and put into a high maximum security known as Doomgrave. He must now infiltrate the prison so that he may save his friends. Arc 16: The Fall Emperor Galtan is now prepared to finally fight the RDF head and so triggers a rebellion with those under their shadowy rule. Saga 6: The Final Journey The final saga which tells of the Emperor's mission to combat his greatest enemy, Insanioyor. Arc 17: Separated To prevent them from mucking up his plans, Insanioyor flings the Galtan Gang across the Omniverse to extremely dangerous times and locations. Robot is sent back to the Titan War, Fushini to a collapsing universe, and Emperor Galtan to an apocolyptic future. Have the heroes lost? Arc 18: The Gathering of Allies The Emperor after saving his friends now needs help to fight the forces of Insanioyor and so contacts previous allies such as Furno, Cdr, Kit, Sol, along with some others. Arc 19: Secrets of The Cafe Insanioyor attacks the heroes during a meeting in an effort to takeover the Rift Cafe. He gets fought by them, meanwhile they find out about the origins of the Owner and the Cafe. Arc 20: The Counter Attack After getting their bearings, the Galtan Gang and their allies launch an attack on Insanioyor's dimension. Arc 21: The Final Battle A final war occurs which may decide the fate of the Omniverse. Specials *Emperor Galtan: A Christmas Special 1: White Elephant *Great Fight! Emperor Galtan Vs. Ultraman Zagi! Characters Good Guys Galtan Gang *Emperor Galtan *Robot The Robot *Crib The Gapiya Man Servant *Fushini Rift Cafe Patrons *The Owner (Metaverse) (Appears in every episode with the Rift Cafe pretty much) *Furno *Kit *Cdr Titan Princes *SolZen *Necrobane Ultranoids and other Metaverse characters *Ultraman Quasar (Final Saga) *Cdr's Kaiju Army *Zenon Arc 2 *Sheriff Joe *Ultraman 'Quick Finger' Rivers Bad Guys Arc 1 *Alien Glass Volime Arc 2 *The Dynamite Dinozaurs **Flamin' Fred **Gold Eyed Goldon **Alien Wild Jimmy Johns **Alien Zartan Streeem **Steam Punk **Gromite Dog **Alien Kill Dedi Arc 3 *Super Omecha Death Killer Murderatron Arc 4 *The Gijinka Queens **Empress Galtan **Zandrias Senpai **Roderothy **Gaburanne **Gargorgranny **Red Queen **Skull Gomorette Arc 5 *Mightor *Mightor's Harem Arc 9 *Oad Ab Drol Arc 10 *Megaalachine Arc 11 *Duke Pluter Final Arcs *Insanioyor Kaiju/ Seijin Appearances Arc 1: The Beginning of Everythng *Evilgon (Ep 1 and 5) *Chainsawmons (Ep 2) *Ghostron (Ep 3) *Isamist X2 (Ep 4) *Evalgon (Ep 5) *Gold Satan (Ep 6) *Enchainariel (Ep 7) *Alien Temporer Ymusidyg (Ep 8) *Aeroviper (Ep 8) *Alien Asaltante (Ep 9) *Strawberry Scented Bath Gel (Ep 9) *Sadola X200 (Ep 10) *Crib The Gapiya Man Servant (Ep 11) *Split King X (Ep 11) *Alien Glass Volime (Ep 12 - 13) *Robot Emperor Galtan (Ep 14) Arc 2: Trivia *This is going to become something truly amazing. Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Emgaltan Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Emgaltan's Weird Ideas Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:W.I.P. Category:On Hiatus Category:Emperor Galtan Fights Things